dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle ! Current Global events Latest Global Cards Quest top banner 516 glb.png|link=The Golden Emperor's Vengeance Quest top banner 513.png|link=The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope Event beerus dokkan.png|link=7th Universe's God of Destruction CellGamesENG.png|link=The Horrific Cell Games Quest top banner 324 1.png|link=DragonBall GT Baby Saga Event Go Forth Hero of Justice 6.png|link=Go Forth !! Hero of Justice Event_HERO_Extermination_Plan_2_big.png|link=HERO Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown Event_Countless_awakening_big.png|link=The Battle for Awakening Medals Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Thum 1009330.png|Azure Omnipotence Super Saiyan God SS Vegito|link=Azure Omnipotence Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Thum 1009320.png|Miraculous Re-Fusion Super Saiyan God SS Vegito|link=Miraculous Re-Fusion Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Thum 1009350.png|Rose Stained Super Saiyan Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé)|link=Rose Stained Super Saiyan Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Thum 1009340.png|Exalted Ideals Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé)|link=Exalted Ideals Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Thum 1008870.png|Humanity's Hope Super Saiyan Trunks (Future)|link=Humanity's Hope Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thum 1008860.png|Confronting the Darkness Trunks (Teen) (Future)|link=Confronting the Darkness Trunks (Teen) (Future) Thum 1009510.png|God of Defiance Zamasu|link=God of Defiance Zamasu Thum 1009160.png|Dangerous Justice Zamasu|link=Dangerous Justice Zamasu Thum 1008880.png|Fighting Eradication Mai (Future)|link=Fighting Eradication Mai (Future) Thum_1006740.png|Technique vs. Strength Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT)|link=Technique vs. Strength Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT) Thum_1005750.png|Powers Combined Majuub|link=Powers Combined Majuub IconSabimenlol.png|Mass-Produced Soldier Saibaiman|link=Infinite Combatants Saibaiman|linktext=Mass-Produced Soldier Saibaiman Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Event_Galactic_crisis_big.png|Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy|link=Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy Event_Battle_of_gods_big.png|Battle of Gods|link=Battle of Gods Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|HOPE !! Fight Against Despair !|link=HOPE !! Fight Against Despair ! Event_last_battle_big.png|A Lone Warrior's Last Battle|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Quest top banner 144.png|Hidden Potential (PHY)|link=Hidden Potential (PHY) SSJ3AngelGokuDokkanEvent.png|Warrior from Beyond the Grave|link=Warrior from Beyond the Grave TBBardockDokkanEvent.png|Mysterious Warrior Born From Darkness|link=Mysterious Warrior Born From Darkness Quest top banner 527.png|The Ultimate Transformation in Space|link=The Ultimate Transformation in Space Event Vegito Blue big.png|Blazing Blue Fusion|link=Blazing Blue Fusion Quest top banner 518.png|The Darkness Shrouding the Future|link=The Darkness Shrouding the Future Event monstrosity universe emperor big.png|The Evil Emperor of the Universe|link=The Evil Emperor of the Universe Event Innocence of destruction big.png|Pure Destruction and Carnage|link=Pure Destruction and Carnage BrolyDokkanEventJP.png|Berserker of Destruction|link=Berserker_of_Destruction|linktext=Berserker of Destruction Quest top banner 701.png|Super Fierce Battle - Boss Rush|link=Super Fierce Battle - Boss Rush Event gratitude and hope big.png|Adventure of Gratitude|link=Adventure_of_Gratitude|linktext=Adventure of Gratitude Event Rabbit Dokkan big.png|Beware ! The Rabbit Mob is Coming|link=Beware_!_The_Rabbit_Mob_is_Coming|linktext=Beware ! The Rabbit Mob is Coming Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|Hercule's World Tournament|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|Turtle School Training|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|Training at Korin Tower|link=Training at Korin Tower BFAM.png|Battle for Awakening Medals|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event Training in the clouds big.png|Training in the Clouds|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown|link=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown TURINTKidBuuThumb.png|The Unsurpassable Majin Buu (Kid)|link=The Unsurpassable Majin Buu (Kid) SSRINTKidBuu.png|Pure Fighting Form Buu (Kid)|link=Pure Fighting Form Buu (Kid) TURTEQSuperBuuThumb.png|Descent from Ruin Buu (Super)|link=Descent from Ruin Buu (Super) SSRSTRKidBuu.png|Childish Demeanor Buu (Kid)|link=Childish Demeanor Buu (Kid) SRSTRBuffBuu.png|Destructive Force Majin Buu (South Supreme Kai)|link=Destructive Force Majin Buu (South Supreme Kai) TURSTRGokuThumb.png|Hope of the Universe Goku|link=Hope of the Universe Goku TURINTVegeta.png|Dependable Rival Vegeta|link=Dependable Rival Vegeta Animation lr majin vegeta gbl.gif|Beyond The Gruesome Light Majin Vegeta|link=Beyond The Gruesome Light Majin Vegeta Thum vegeta LR UR.png|The End of the Desperate Game Majin Vegeta|link=The End of the Desperate Game Majin Vegeta Thum vegeta LR SSR.png|Newfound Majin Majin Vegeta|link=Newfound Majin Majin Vegeta Thum SS2 Saiya UR.png|Impulse of Anger Great Saiyaman (SS2)|link=Impulse of Anger Great Saiyaman (SS2) Thumb vegeta UR Phy.png|Genius Warrior's Exaltation Super Saiyan Vegeta|link=Genius Warrior's Exaltation Super Saiyan Vegeta Thum int tur yamch.png|Fierce Declaration of War Yamcha|link=Fierce Declaration of War Yamcha IconSabimenlol.png|Mass-Produced Soldier Saibaiman|link=Infinite_Combatants_Saibaiman|linktext=Mass-Produced Soldier Saibaiman Thum_agl_ur_S17.png|The Ultimate Android Super 17|link=The Ultimate Android Super 17|linktext=The Ultimate Android Super 17 Thum_agl_ssr_S17.png|Realized Nightmare Super 17|link=Realized Nightmare Super 17|linktext=Realized Nightmare Super 17 Thum agl ur A17.png|Dominating Murderous Intent Android 17|link=Dominating Murderous Intent Android 17 Thum agl ssr A17.png|Resonation Between Earth and Hell Android 17|link=Resonation Between Earth and Hell Android 17 Thum_1005800.png|Warrior Built in Hell Hell Fighter 17|link=Warrior Built in Hell Hell Fighter 17|linktext=Warrior Built in Hell Hell Fighter 17 Thum_int_ssr_A17.png|Sent From Hell Hell Fighter 17|link=Sent From Hell Hell Fighter 17|linktext=Sent From Hell Hell Fighter 17 Navigation World Tournament Links The Wikia Team Tactics Pages Character Pages 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events Vote for Wikia Delete all fake card pages by May ? Yes That Is Fair No Do It Now Yes but ask owner first No Leave them 1000+ Votes to move all cards to here. Discuss Concerns NOTE:Fake cards can be on the real Wikia, but in your Blog Vote for Fun How much do you like the Hidden Potential System? I love it ! I like it ! I like it but is taking so long. I hate how long it takes. I will never use it. I'm scared. Poll Results Page Rules and Regulations of DragonBall Z Dokkan Battle Wikia Recent Activity Category:Browse